Achilles' Lady
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Achilles' lady is a Trojan, yet Briseis does not remember her kin...God that was a bad summary...will be a lemon...Complete
1. Chapter 1 How she came to be

Achilles' lady /Puppybaddog 

Summary: Achilles' lady is a Trojan, yet Briseis does not remember her kin...God that was a bad summary.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 How she came to be

A soldier on horseback approaches Agamemnon "My king, Achilles is not with the army."

Furious Agamemnon yells, "Where is he?"

"I sent a boy to look for him."

XXX

The boy arrives on horseback at a hut in the Greek camp...nervous he slowly enters, without making a sound and approaches a sleeping Achilles on a bed of furs, a naked woman leaning against his back caressing his chest in sleep, the boy goes to shake Achilles' shoulder to wake him when a large hand grabs his arm and pulls him close, the boy gasps in fear and Achilles released him. "I was having a good dream...A very good dream." He states tilting his head to look at his lady love who was still fast asleep, still a bit tired from the nights exertions he lays his head on the furs to continue his rest when the boy spoke up.

"King Agamemnon sent me. He needs to..." but was cut off by Achilles

"I'll speak to your king in the morning." He mumbled.

"But my lord, it is morning." Achilles lifts his head and stares at the boy. "They're waiting for you."

Achilles sighs and nods to the boy "Wait for me outside." He instructed. And the boy did as he was told and left, while Achilles gently lifted himself from the bed of furs his Lady protested a bit from the warmth that suddenly disappeared beneath her, Achilles smiled as he heard her mumble a few complaints he picked up a blanket that was long discarded to the floor from last night and covered her body then stood and started to put on his armor, that done he turned to her and smirked as thoughts of last night appeared in his mind and placed a kiss on her lips. Then left the tent. Shield, spear and sword in hand he gave the boy his helmet to carry as they made their way to Achilles' horse.

Arriving on the field the Greeks shouting and chanting his name, Achilles jumped off his horse and stared at his opponent, Boagrius didn't seem too fazed by the man before him and chuckled thinking 'I'm to fight this little runt, this is too easy.'

Achilles sighed as he passed by the King of Greece ignoring the man as he headed to the field not wanting to see Agamemnon's face he had better things to do than argue with the idiot king. Achilles smirked as he heard Agamemnon mumble to his council at how he should have the son of Peleus flogged or something, Achilles was about to face the man that stood before the Thessalonian army, except he heard that annoying voice speak up. "Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow, when you are better rested...I should have you whipped for your impudence!" Agamemnon said Achilles stopped and turned to him.

"Perhaps you should fight him..." Achilles answered and turned around walking back to the Greeks.

"Achilles...Achilles" Nestor spoke walking to Achilles "You can save these men. You can end this war with a swing of your sword." Achilles examined his spear as he contemplated Nestor's words.

Achilles takes out his spear and walked back to Agamemnon planting the spear in the ground "Imagine a king who fights his own battles. Wouldn't that be a sight." He growled out as he walks off to do battle with the man he was to fight.

Agamemnon looks at Achilles with disgust. And sneered, wishing very much that brute of the man would wipe that smirk off Achilles' face.

Achilles took out his sword from it's sheath within the shield and started to jog towards his opponent, fighting Boagrius was an extremely easy task one plunge of his sword in the man's neck and the Thessalonian was killed instantly. A little annoyed at how weak his opponent was Achilles spits on the ground and surveys the army before him, "Is there no one else?" he asked gruffly, chuckling within as no other man would step forward, 'They all seemed to be shivering, it has to be the cold...' Achilles thought sarcastically with an amused look.

The Thessaly king approaches Achilles "Who are you, soldier?"

Achilles eyed the king "Achilles, Son of Peleus." He answered.

"Achilles...I'll remember the name. The ruler of Thessaly carries this scepter. Give it to your king."

Achilles looks the man in the eyes and nearly snorted, "He is not my king" turning Achilles walked off the field to return to his camp...and his Lady.

XXX

Arriving at his camp, Achilles called for Eudorus his second in command.

"My lord?" Eudorus asked.

"Pack up the camp...we're going home." Achilles ordered.

"Yes my lord." Was Eudorus' answer.

Achilles entered his tent, and smiled. Briseis his lady love had not moved from her spot on the furs, stripping off his armor and putting on a blue toga and shirt he filled a cup with wine, took a sip and walked to the bed, sitting down he leaned over his love and placed a gentle kiss on her lips which caused her to moan and kiss him in return.

When they separated Briseis opened her eyes and pouted. Achilles laughed, "Don't do that, it only makes me want you more."

She smiled sweetly "Then I should continue to do so don't you think?"

He kissed her again and rested his forehead to hers as she played with his hair. "Get dressed, we're going home."

"Already...I wonder why?" she retorted sarcastically knowing very well why they were leaving so soon.

Leaning back he let her stand and watched as she dressed, feeling his eyes on her she chuckled and took her time. Finishing his wine he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her shoulder. "You take any longer and we'll never leave this tent woman." He turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss. When they heard someone clear their throat.

Achilles opened his eyes turned his head and looked at a smirking Eudorus at the door trying very hard to hide a smile.

"Good morning Eudorus." Briseis laughed and kissed Achilles on the cheek, leaving Achilles standing alone in the middle of the tent, she picked up a few clothes and threw them in a chest.

"Good morning my Lady," he answered bowing his head he turned to Achilles. "The men are almost ready all we need is to pack up your tent my lord." Achilles nodded.

"You know Eudorus you have very bad timing." Achilles crossed his arms. They could hear Briseis chuckling in the back of the tent.

"Forgive me my lord, I just thought that your Lady would want to return home as soon as possible." Eudorus smiled.

"That she does." Achilles answered as he watched her pack, then smirked and grabbed Briseis by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Achilles...put me down." She laughed, "I haven't finished packing yet."

Achilles sighed "Very well..." and placed her on her feet but did not let go of her. "What is there left to pack, we've been here two days."

She looked around the tent. "Eh well then, I guess I'm done."

Eudorus laughed. As he stepped aside and watched as Achilles led Briseis outside. "The ship will be leaving within the hour sir." Achilles heard one of the men say as he watched them take apart his tent. He helped Briseis get on his horse after that he mounted as well and sat behind her taking hold of the reins with one hand and encircling her waist with the other. He led the horse out of the camp and on to the beach where the ships lay getting ready to sail back home to Phtia.

As Achilles and Briseis arrived at their home in Phtia, Thesis looked up from her seat in the garden hearing the servants running around. Knowing that they only did that when her son arrived home from war, Thetis stood up to greet her son and this sweet woman that had managed to capture his heart. She had to admit, she had captured hers as well Thetis had grown to love this woman as a daughter, she smiled as she remembered the day he'd brought her home and the tale of how they'd met.

"Come my lord I have something to show you..." As they approached Achilles' tent, Eudorus continued. "We found her in the woods my lord, she was covered in blood she claims that she does not remember who she is sir." Achilles nodded as Eudorus left. The girl tried to hide herself which was very difficult when you where tied to a pole.

"What is your name?" Achilles asked glancing in her direction while taking off his armor. "Did you not hear me?" He straitened up from the basin running his hands through his hair. He grabbed a black toga nearby and wrapped it around his waist. When he didn't get an immediate response he looked at her.

She jumped slightly as she felt her wrists being freed; he tilted her head to look at her. Looking into his eyes she answered "Briseis..."

"Briseis," he repeated softly, he took a few steps back, so he wouldn't startle her and looked her over noticing the many injuries to her face, arms and legs. "Did the men do this to you?" he asked softly.

She looked away "What do you think?" she spat, She looked back to him eyes wide 'Is he actually laughing at me?' she thought to herself.

"My what spirit." He reached and took a curl between his fingers then leaned forward and inhaled her scent deeply. "You've spent your whole life talking down to men haven't you...you sound like royalty."

"How would I know, I don't remember anything about my life." She said looking at him angrily.

Achilles tilted his head at her. "Are you afraid?" he asked curiously.

"Should I be?" she tried to keep her voice strait as she spoke.

He regarded her for a moment. He found the woman interesting which was a first for him. She wouldn't meet his gaze she just kept looking at the ground. He smirked and stood. "You have nothing to fear from me."

A long silence passed between them, as she thought of his words, 'Like I should believe anything he says, he'll probably grow tired of me and give me to his men and never give me a second thought...'

She started laughing "Heh, I've heard those words before..." Achilles looked at her questioningly, seeing this she continued, "In a few hours I'll be raped or beaten, just do what you must and kill me, I care not." She said as she hugged her knees trying desperately not to cry.

Achilles kneeled in front of her. Waiting patiently until she looked in his eyes, as she did he promised. "You have my word I will not harm you."

That night Briseis lay in her bed made of furs listening, 'You have my word I will not harm you.' She repeated in her mind, 'Heh of course until he get's tired of me and throws me to those soldiers, I can't trust him, He's a killer he probably kills others for pleasure. I have to get out of here. He's fast asleep I could sneak out...' She closed her eyes waiting until his breathing was even and he wasn't moving around anymore.

As quietly as she could she crawled towards the foot of his bed clutching the knife she had hidden in her robe when he wasn't looking, just in case he woke up all the while watching for any signs of life from him. With a shaky breath she slowly made her way to the entrance, then glanced back at his sleeping form 'You can do this Briseis...hurry before he wakes!' she scolded herself.

Looking back towards the doorway, she slowly stood and held her breath as she started to walk, then she suddenly found herself wrapped in a blanket and thrown on a bed, struggling to get the blanket off her, Briseis gasped when she saw Achilles sitting on the side of the bed looking at her, "You do know, that once you leave my tent, those animals out there will want a go at you..." he whispered gazing at her eyes, "It's better if you stayed here..." Achilles yawned as he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Briseis pulled the blanket off her and threw it on the ground, sitting up on the bed she looked at the man and slowly took out her knife, as he seemed to be fast asleep again, lifting her hand she took shaky breaths as she positioned the blade above his heart, closing her eyes she held her breath as she lifted the blade above her head.

"Do it!" he spoke suddenly.

She gasped lightly, the knife shaking in her hand yet she kept it above her ready to strike.

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, He met her gaze with no expression. "Nothing is easier," he continued. "If you wish to kill me then do so...keep your eyes open thought while you do it..."

"Aren't you afraid?" she whispered.

"Every man dies, whether it's now or fifty years from now it doesn't matter," he said plainly.

"If I don't kill you you'll make me your slave," she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Perhaps although I don't much care for slaves, they don't interest me..." he confirmed plainly. And took a hold of her shoulders pulling her towards him he repeated. "You better kill me, now's your chance...Do it."

Looking deeply in her eyes they seemed to trap him somehow seeing that she kept hesitating he knew that she had never taken a life before. He roughly pushed her away and rolled on top of her trapping her beneath his body. She gasped still clutching the knife in her hands, as she cried out in fear. She stared up into his azure eyes and held her breath at the look of passion in them. He shifted on top of her and let his left hand run up the outside of her right thigh. As his hand traveled up, the fabric of her gown followed. He tilted his head and leaned towards her slowly. She still held the knife firmly in her grasp. Her breath quickened as his lips came closer, slowly and gently he kissed her, "I will not harm you..." he whispered, and kissed her again feeling her relax and hearing the knife fall to the floor he deepened the kiss and pushed her gown further up and moved himself between her legs.

Her arms started to caress his back, breaking the kiss for air, Achilles leaned his forehead against hers and gently ran his thumb on her cheek stopping at her jaw and tilted her head up a bit, when she opened her eyes he smiled and kissed her tenderly.

As he kissed his way down her neck, gasping for breath Briseis asked, "Will you kill me after your done with me?"

Kissing her forehead, then looking back at her. "I gave you my word, that I would not harm you. If you want me to stop I will." He breathed as he enveloped her into another heated kiss.

Briseis shivered with pleasure and moaned as he ran his hand on her stomach down to her thigh, before she realized it she had wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him close to her body as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and kissed him with as much passion as he gave. Breaking the kiss Achilles reached up and ran his hand through her hair "Do you want me to stop" He asked and smiled as she pouted a bit because he had broken the kiss.

She gave him a quizzical look as if to say 'Don't be stupid.'

Taking the hint he kissed her lovingly, and was quite surprised when she deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He grasped her hips positioning himself atop her.

"Briseis..." he whispered breathing heavily, She slowly opened her eyes and stared at his ice blue ones. She could feel his need against her thigh, he was asking her permission.

She smiled letting out a moan as he moved against her skin and whispered, "Don't stop..."

Achilles groaned as he started to slowly push himself in her and gasped as he hit a barrier. 'She's not been touched.' Achilles stopped and looked at Briseis. Clearly she was in pain yet she did not say a word. Pushing her hair away from her face a few tears rolled down her cheeks. He kissed them away, "You should have told me." He whispered. Not moving he asked, "Are you ready?"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself Briseis nodded, she cringed preparing herself for the pain that would come. Since she thought that he would just push his way through and get it over with, yet he didn't in fact he kissed her passionately instead as she was gasping for breath he trailed kisses down her neck, to her left breast were he nipped at the pale flesh, making her moan in pleasure, totally forgetting about the pain below.

Releasing her legs from his waist, Achilles slowly pushed his way through and bit down gently into the underside of one breast, as Briseis screamed from feeling both pains, Achilles started to move more fully within her. Pain was quickly turned to pleasure. Briseis moaning out his name as she dug her fingernails in his back.

As she moaned louder Achilles thrusts became faster and as Briseis approached her climax, so did Achilles, breathing heavily in her ear, he pushed into her faster, shifting his position Achilles rolled over bringing Briseis with him and sat up kissing her possessively. Hugging him close Briseis started to move up and down moaning in his mouth. "Oh gods, Briseis." Achilles groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist quickening her movements. Feeling her clench him Briseis screamed out his name as she climaxed. Doing so made Achilles let himself go, holding her tightly against him Achilles laid down still within her.

Running one hand on her back, Achilles ran the other in her hair, and kissed her forehead. Briseis slowly opened her eyes when she felt his heated breath against her skin. "Did I hurt you?" he asked as he laced his fingers with hers.

"Not to much, the pain is gone now." She smiled as she heard him growl. "Besides you did ask me twice if I wanted you to stop, and I recall being very willing."

After a few moments of silence. Briseis tensed a bit, Achilles ran his hands down to her thighs and lifted her sliding himself out. Briseis protested a bit and pouted, Achilles chuckled as she laid her head on his chest and looked at his eyes, Briseis shyly asked "Am I still your captive?"

Achilles shifted her so that they were laying side to side and gazed in her eyes holding her closely "You're my guest...as I said Slaves don't interest me..." He answered caressing her face.

Briseis frowned. "Although now I'm pretty sure that I'll be branded a whore, and your soldiers will wait their turn to have at me..."

Achilles grasped her face in his hands and looked at her, "If any man dares call you such a thing I'll have their tongue's cut out...and if they lay a hand on you, I'll slit their throats..."

Briseis smiled shyly at his sudden protectiveness, "I'm your guest so you say...guests are usually allowed to leave when they want..." she said softly smiling

Achilles chuckled, "You should leave then"  
"Would you leave all this behind?" she then asked.

"Would you leave with me?" Briseis didn't say anything as she laid her head closer to his chest and listened to his heart. She smiled and looked up; he stared at her chocolate brown eyes and kissed her lips. "If you stay with me, no harm shall ever cross your path." He whispered.

"Then I will stay." She promised brushing a lock of hair from his face, and kissed his lips then lay against his chest the rest of the night and fell asleep. He held her tightly caressing her back, and smiled. He couldn't believe how much he seemed to crave for this woman, to thirst for her. Yet he'd only known her for a day perhaps she was a siren sent to capture his heart by his mother, to get him to return home. Achilles smirked at the thought. He took a slow deep breath and turned his face into Briseis' hair inhaling her scent, then looked at her face as she slept. He actually felt content in being with Briseis, which was a first for him usually he thirsted for battle to watch the blood of an enemy stain the ground, but now after being with this beauty he felt as if he could actually rule the world with her by his side.

His eyes slid shut slightly and he gladly gave in to the much-needed slumber.

The next day Achilles called Eudorus he had asked him the day before to try and find out who she truly was, "Menelaus's men claim that when they went to Troy for the peace treaty a week ago they had taken a woman there as their slave. After the ship docked she struggled and they pushed her off the deck she fell and hit her head pretty hard, they brought her to a healer, after taking care of her injuries she disappeared, they've been looking for her ever since."

Ever since that day, Briseis stayed with Achilles, 'That was several months ago.'

Pulled from her thoughts, Thetis laughed as she saw Achilles pick up Briseis in his arms and lift her up so that her eyes met his and kissed her, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he twirled her around and put her down on her feet. She stood and straightened her robe as two strong arms encircled her waist. He reached down and started tickling her. Briseis was laughing hysterically. Thetis had grown to love Briseis as a daughter, she came forward and welcomed them home as she embraced them both.

Good, Bad, Sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 The Decision

Chapter 2 The decision 

Apparently Menelaus had lost his wife to a Trojan prince, and asked Agamemnon to join him in battle, Odysseus had come to try and convince Achilles and his Myrmidons to join them.

"The Trojans never harmed me." Achilles looked at the beach, eyeing his cousin who started pacing.

"They insulted Greece."

"They insulted one Greek, a man who couldn't hold on to his wife, what business is that of mine?"

"Your business is war my friend."

At that moment Patroclus saw his chance and charged at his cousin "For the Greeks." He yelled, however Achilles saw this movement and deflected Patroclus' sword as they dueled Odysseus continued their talk with a smile.

"Forget Agamemnon, Fight for me my wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side, I'll feel much better."

As Achilles deflected Pat's sword he looked to Odysseus then pointed his sword to his cousin's throat Patroclus blocked. Achilles grabbed Pat's arm and spun him around smacking Patroclus in the rear end with his sword and looked to Odysseus they smiled as Pat cursed and rubbed at his behind.

Odysseus continued, "We're sending the largest fleet that ever sailed...a thousand ships...we sail in three days." and marched up the stairs next to Achilles he added. "This war will never be forgotten nor will the heroes who fight in it." And left Achilles to his thoughts.

Achilles turned watching as Odysseus left the ruins.

"What will you do cousin?" asked an excited Patroclus, hoping to get on his good side to be able to join him in Troy.

Achilles looked to his cousin. "Well I have three days to decide...Come I think that's enough training for today, let's go home."

Briseis was in the gardens chatting with Thetis as she pulled a few weeds from the vegetables, the servants would often protest that she didn't have to but Thesis waved them off seeing as how Briseis always enjoyed herself while working in the garden. "How was it in Thessaly?" She asked with a smile.

"Beautiful during the day, and very hot at night." Briseis blushed.

Thesis saw her face turn bright red and laughed. Briseis turned to her. "What?"

"Ahaha, your blushing child...it does not take a prophet to know what happened during those oh so cold nights..."

"Thetis!" Briseis blushed even more, looked around and smiled. "A woman such as yourself should not speak of such things in such a manner..." She scolded as she tried to hide a smile and added. "Especially when her own son is within earshot." Seeing the look on Thesis' face, Briseis started to giggle.

"What are you two conspiring now?" Achilles asked. When he received no answer except laughter, he raised an eyebrow sighed and shook his head "Women..." that only made them laugh even harder. After they had quieted down he helped them both up, each of them taking hold of an arm and encircling it with their own. They walked back to their home. "Mother I believe Patroclus is starving and is presently in your kitchen."

"Oh dear, I better go make him something to eat before he burns the whole house down." She smirked and left the two lovers alone.

Briseis eyed Achilles and looked up at his crystal blue eyes. "You sir are filthy."

"And you my Lady are covered in dirt." He leaned down to wipe a smudge off her cheek.

"What do you suggest we do to remedy our little problem?" She asked innocently.

He smiled as he pulled her behind him towards the baths "Come."

The water was warm Achilles stripped off his clothes and got in the bath leaning his head back and closed his eyes as Briseis released her hair from the bun she had put it in, and slowly took off her dress. Achilles looked as if he had fallen asleep. Little did she know he watched her every move through lidded eyes as she turned and approached the huge bath.

Briseis smiled and knelt down behind him careful not to make a sound to disturb him. She smiled a wicked smile, and caressed his chest...he smirked and looked at her through slit eyes.

"Don't tell me the great Achilles is tired after sparing with his sweet cousin all day." She teased.

That said he lunged at her, and pulled her in the bath with him Briseis yelped as she fell seated in his lap, arms wrapped around her waist crushing her body to his chest. Water splashing everywhere.

"Achilles..." she sputtered.

He smirked "You were taking too long." He leaned in close and took her mouth, in a deliberate, possessive kiss, releasing her only when she was panting, and bent to kiss slowly the most sensitive spot of her neck.

Briseis moaned as the sensation coursed through her body, she smiled and nipped at his ear, which made him utter a deep growl in his throat. He took her mouth again...Gods he loved this woman.

Her body fit against him like she was made for him and him alone. She rubbed her body against his roughly, which aroused him even more. No matter how many times he held her in his arms, he never had enough. Their mouths moved against each other one kissing the other rather demandingly.

Tasting her sweet flesh, his wicked fingers teasing her to madness. "Achilles" she moaned, moving restlessly against him. She pressed him closer to her. His hands caressed all over her body.

Achilles looked at his Lady love. Her eyes were closed as she savored every touch...every sensation she'd bite her lip, As Achilles ceased his ministrations Briseis opened her eyes and looked down at him with lust filled eyes, making his heart stop. He loved her so much. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him passionately, she released his face and ran her nails down his chest, making him moan. She smiled and touched him lightly, grasping and stroking, teasing him with her fingertips. Her mouth sucking at his chest. His fingers tangled in her hair, coming down to cup her face. He wanted her now, while she moaned and felt his kiss on her neck, she leaned up and embraced his head bringing him closer to her as he entered her.

Achilles moaned as she clenched around him. Rolling her in the bath as he was now on top of her. He heard her gasp as he grabbed her hips and pushed harder, making water splash everywhere. The sounds she was making drove him to move faster. He moved his hand down to touch her as he sucked on her neck. Briseis gasped and then moaned as he pulled out then plunged back in sheathoing himself to the hilt, grasping his shoulders Achilles thrusted faster while he trailed kissed to to her left breast where he began to suck, Briseis wrapped her legs around his waist screaming his name as she climaxed shivering violently Achilles kissed her lips again as he quickly followed, groaning into her mouth as she pulled him over the edge with her.

"Briseis" he moaned out of satisfaction still within her, he adored her, and she was the only one who could make him feel like this.

She smiled breathing heavily and kissed his earlobe, whispering obscenities in his ear making him kiss her shoulder, and all the way down her neck to her breast and he nipped at the pale flesh yet again. Her muscles contracting in spasms of pleasure, as she raked her nails on his back.

Turning to lay on his back Achilles brought his Lady love with him hugging her tightly their bodies exhausted and covered in sweat, gasping for breath,his hands went to her rear giving it a playful squeeze.

Achilles chuckled when seeing the state that Briseis was in. Apparently she was too exhausted to retaliate, kissing her forehead he settled down in the tub caressing Briseis' back with gentle fingers, and relaxed for a while before delivering the news to his beloved that they would be leaving for Troy in a few days.

After dinner with Patroclus and Thetis, Achilles had told his mother that they would go to Troy, of course Patroclus was excited.

That night, Briseis had a smile on her face and her eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of having her arms around her lover as she brushed her hand through Achilles' hair, he lay exhausted beside her his head pillowed against her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"You seem troubled Briseis?" he whispered, opening his eyes.

"I'm not troubled, I'm content." She whispered as she caressed the tender skin on his neck.

"For such an amazing lover, you make a terrible liar." He said raising his head to meet her gaze.

She sighed "Oh it's nothing...really."

"Tell me." He whispered placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Troy...I don't know I just have a weird feeling about it, I can't explain it" She yawned.

Achilles laughed, "Are you tired my Lady?" Briseis gave him a quizzical look.

Achilles held her tightly and rolled on to his back, as she laid her head on his chest he kissed her forehead. "Sleep." He told her, and watched her until sleep overtook them both.


	3. Chapter 3 Troy

Chapter 3 Troy 

Below the ship Achilles grinned as he saw her pout, and swept her up in his loving embrace. They gave each other a long, passionate kiss. Achilles' tongue met hers and their tongues caressed and stroked each other's. Briseis locked her arms around Achilles' neck as they ended their kiss. Achilles' hands found her waist and they relaxed against each other, locked in a perfect harmonic embrace.

Briseis ran her hands over Achilles' chest, he gently pushed her until her back hit the wall and Achilles let his hands go to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. As the kiss between her and Achilles became more and more intense. He bit into her lip again and he took the bottom of her dress and brought it up to her thighs. He ran his hand up gently caressing the flesh. His callus hand went to the far inside of her thigh. Achilles moved his lips from Briseis' mouth to her neck as his hands kept exploring. His hand stopped, as there was a knock at the door.

"Remind me to maim whoever's at the door." He whispered, at that she laughed. He let her stand on her feet, kissed her lips and went to open the door. Waiting until she arranged her clothing, Achilles opened the door.

Patroclus looked at Achilles awkwardly as they heard Briseis laughing in the room. "We're approaching Troy." Patroclus looked at the giggling woman with confusion.

"I'll be right there." Achilles answered as he shut the door and walked to his armor putting it on. "And as for you my Lady, you stay below the ship." Briseis took a few steps forward facing him, he looked at her. She had her hands behind her back and was pouting, "Don't do that..."

"Do what my lord?" She asked sweetly. "I'm not doing any..." before she could finish her sentence he captured her lips with his own, until her knees went weak. He picked her up and carried her to their bed and laid her down. "Do not move from this spot." He ordered, and smiled as she gave him a mock-salute.

On deck

As the Myrmidons rowed Eudorus walked up to Achilles "My lord? Should we wait for the others?"

Achilles turns his head at Eudorus "They brought us here for war."

"Yes but Agamemnon's orders..."

"You fight for me Eudorus or Agamemnon?"

"For you my lord." Achilles smiled as he looked at the shore.

As they approached the beaches of Troy the Myrmidons prepared themselves checking their weapons and tightened their armor Achilles saw Patroclus getting ready and called for him.

"Patroclus," He came up to Achilles "Put down your spear"

"But, I'm fighting the Trojans cousin..."

"Not today." Achilles cut him off.

"But I'm ready, you taught me how to fight...this is a war!" Patroclus answered angrily, knowing this was coming from the start.

Achilles pulled him to his chest. "Cousin, I can't fight the Trojans If I'm concerned for you, guard the ship guard my treasure." He whispered.

Patroclus threw his weapons on the deck, as he went below the ship to sit with Briseis. He could hear Achilles speak to his men, the moment they felt the boat as it beached itself they could hear the cry of the soldiers as they attacked Achilles jumped down followed by his Myrmidons and fought the awaiting Trojans.

Apollo's temple

The Myrmidons exited the temple surrounding Hector, a bit disappointed that their conversation was cut short Achilles sighed "Go home prince, drink some wine, make love to your wife, tomorrow we will have our war."

He stared at Hector who still hadn't moved, "tst" he whispered and tilted his head towards the stairs for him to leave.

"My lord you let him go?" asked Eudorus

"It's too early in the day for killing princes."

As he watched Hector leave he entered the temple and stood on its steps to watch the rest of the army take the beach and returned to his camp. He spotted Odysseus "If you sailed slower, the war would be over."

Odysseus chuckled "I'll miss the start as long as I'm here at the end."

Achilles laughed and entered his tent.

As Eudorus entered Achilles' tent, Briseis was looking in a chest for something, and Achilles was washing off the blood and dirt from his face and arms, Achilles spotted his friend and flicked his hand which sent drops of water flying on Briseis. "Hey...Why you..." she turned hearing Achilles chuckle.

"My lady..." Eudorus smiled.

"Hello Eudorus, you didn't get hurt did you?" Briseis smiled.

Eudorus laughed, "Of course not my Lady...My lord, Agamemnon requests your presence..."

Achilles rolled his eyes, "Of course he does..."

As Achilles entered Agamemnon's tent he witnessed the kings give tribute to Agamemnon. Seeing that Achilles had arrived he commanded everyone within the tent to leave them.

All the kings left the tent to give Achilles and Agamemnon privacy. Achilles smirked a little as he approached Agamemnon. "Apparently you won some great victory today." Achilles said in a cocky fashion.

"Ahh perhaps you didn't notice. The Trojan beach belonged to Priam in the morning. It belongs to Agamemnon in the afternoon."

"You can have the beach. I didn't come here for the sand."

"No you came here because you want your name to last through the ages. A great victory was won today. But that victory is not yours. Kings did not kneel to Achilles. Kings did not pay homage to Achilles." Agamemnon said getting frustrated with Achilles. He stood up and approached the young man.

"Perhaps the kings were too far behind to see. The soldiers won the battle." Achilles drawled quirking an eyebrow.

"History remembers kings, not soldiers! Tomorrow we will batter down the gates of Troy. I'll build monuments of victory on every isle in Greece. And I will carve 'Agamemnon' in the stone."

"Be careful king of kings. First you need the victory."

"Your men sacked the Temple of Apollo, yes?"

"You want gold? Take it. It's my gift to honor your courage. Take what you wish."

"I already have. Aphareus! Haemon!"

The two guards that Agamemnon called dragged in Briseis. She was kicking and screaming, her face was bloody and bruised. When Achilles saw her, his gut wrenched.

"The spoils of war." Agamemnon said.

"No argument with you brothers, but if you don't release her, you'll never see home again...Decide!" Achilles seethed his eyes seemed to bore a hole in the men that held his love.

"Guards!" Agamemnon cried.

Achilles drew his sword, ready to defend himself.

"STOP!" Briseis cried, Achilles looked at her with the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything. As she broke free of the men that held on to her. "I don't want anyone dying for me!" she shouted when Achilles looked at her she mouthed off 'Don't...please' she knew how much Achilles hated Agamemnon and that if she was in any danger he would be blinded by his rage and somehow make a mistake and fighting against Agamemnon alone he would surely be killed. And so he listened to her words and lowered his sword.

"Well well the mighty Achilles, silence by a slave girl! Tonight...I'll have her give me a bath and then who knows?" Agamemnon said as he approached Briseis and inhaled the scent of her hair. Briseis looked away in disgust.

"You sack of wine!" Angered by the thought of Agamemnon's hands on his beloved, Achilles pointed his sword at Agamemnon. "Before my time is done, I will look down on your corpse and smile."

He left the tent, angrier then ever.

"Well now, my dear it looks like the easiest way to control the warrior is to hold on to his little whore." Agamemnon laughed running his hands up and down her arms, Briseis felt like throwing up but she wouldn't give the creep the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "Tie her up next to my bed..." he ordered his loyal soldiers. "Don't worry my dear, I won't be too long..." he laughed and left the tent.

That night Briseis tried her best to try and free herself her wrists were now bleeding a few of Agamemnon's soldiers noticed that she desperately tried to free herself and hit her a few times to make her stop, hearing someone oustide Briseis held her breath Agamemnon entered the tent a cup of wine in his hand drinking the last gulp that remained he then threw the goblet on the floor and lied down on the bed, Briseis dared not move. After a few moments the man started to snore, releasing a shaky breath Briseis kept pulling on her arms still trying to free herself, until exhaustion took her.

That morning Eudorus entered Achilles' tent followed by Patroclus. "My lord...my lord the army's marching."

"Let them march, we stay."

"But the men are ready."

"We stay till Agamemnon groans to have Achilles back."

"As you wish..." Eudorus looked around the tent. "Where is your lady?" Patroclus looked at Achilles, anger could be seen in his eyes...

Eudorus whispered. "Agamemnon...He didn't..."

Achilles looked at him "My orders stand, until she is returned to me."

That night after losing the battle and Menelaus was now dead, Odysseus ran his fingers in his hair as they argued, "We need Achilles to win this war...you're your private battle with the man it's destroying us..."

"Did you see your men outside...their moral is weakened because he did not fight...you took that girl from Achilles, he will not fight because you have her..." Nestor acknowledged looking at Agamemnon. He knew just as well as Odysseus that without Achilles they would lose this war.

Agamemnon growled, "He can have the damn girl."

Odysseus and Nestor exchanged looks then Odysseus stared at Agamemnon silently asking him how badly he had harmed her.

Understanding Odysseus' unasked question Agamemnon looked at him innocently. "I haven't touched her!" he defended himself.

"Where is she?" Odysseus asked.

Agamemnon waved his hand in the air dismissively, "I gave her to the men. As you said Nestor their moral is weak..."

Odysseus closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. 'Agamemnon you will be lucky if Achilles doesn't cut off your head after this especially if any harm comes to that girl...'

Briseis grew tired with the lack of food and water not to mention she was emotionally as well as physically drained while trying to escape for most of the night and day, as the men continued to toss her back and forth, they were gathered around. She was scooped up by two of the men. A wave of anger rushed through her as one of them approached her. "Give the bitch to me." One of them yelled. As he came closer she slapped the man across the face. She gasped at her own action as the two men behind her grabbed her again and held her in place.

Briseis watched in horror as he removed a branding iron from the fire. Her eyes widened in fear and she struggled against her captors he approached her with an evil smile upon his face.

"Hold her!" one of the men said, as he neared with the branding iron and laughed.

Briseis used the last of her strength to knock the arm of one of her captors and scratched the man with the branding iron in the face. He regained himself then backhanded her across the face. He brought the branding iron close to her.

"I'll have my way with you my dear...but first..." he chuckled as he was about to push the red hot iron on her soft pale skin.

He never got to finish his sentence. The men around her were yelling 'Achilles!'

The man turned around as Achilles came up behind him, grabbed the branding iron and stuck it against his throat. The man cried out in pain as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. Then one of the men who was holding Briseis came towards them and Achilles hit him with the iron. He then starred all the other men down before throwing the iron to the side. Next he knelt down and gently scooped his Lady into his arms and carried her away.

Now she was in her love's arms where she felt safe with the Greek warrior. She cried softly as Achilles carried her into their tent.

As he slowly laid her down on the soft furs of their bed, Achilles took note of her injuries. Her wrists, arms and legs were scratched and bruised, she also had a few deep cuts. Achilles seethed with rage, 'Those bastards will pay for this.'

"Is the mighty Achilles planning on torturing the men first, or just thinking of giving them a quick death." Briseis whispered, a small smile on her face.

Achilles looked up at her smiling face. "Are you all right? Did Agamemnon harm you?"

"Yes and no, I just received a few bruises from trying to free myself that's all, calm yourself I'm safe now." Briseis mumbled as sleep overtook her.

As she slept Achilles cleaned her wounds and stripped off her tattered robe, covering them with a blanket he laid down next to her holding her close to him.


	4. Chapter 4 Find her!

Chapter 4 Find her 

The next day

Patroclus sat on the floor, head laid on his arms that were crossed on top of the bed, he frowned as he stared at the bruises on her arms. 'The bastards.' he growled. "You do know that Achilles will want revenge on Agamemnon for taking you right?" Patroclus implored from his seated position by the bed where Briseis lay. Although he couldn't blame his cousin, Patroclus loved Briseis like a sister.

Briseis smirked "Yes probably and I have no idea on how to convince him not to."

"Heh only in my wildest dreams, would I ever be able to see Agamemnon being tortured by Achilles."

"Hmmm you know I had the weirdest dream last night, I dreamt that the Trojans were attacking the camp and that Achilles had his throat slit, it felt so real..." Briseis kept quiet for a few seconds "Oh never mind it's silly...come Patroclus let's take a walk, I need to stretch my legs."

Patroclus chuckled "'MY' cousin getting his throat slit, yeah like that would ever happen...Are you sure that you did not fall on your head when the soldiers had you?" He laughed and held out his hand to help her off the bed, and out of the tent. It wasn't even dawn yet as they walked across the beach, they could hear soldiers yelling, as they looked over the dunes they could see fire arrows being launched towards the beach.

"Patroclus, what is happening?"

"It's the Trojans." He answered seeing huge balls of hay being pushed over the dunes, his eyes widened as he grabbed Briseis by the arm. "MOVE..." The balls caught fire rolling down the dunes and towards the tents.

Patroclus practicaly had to drag Briseis in the water. "Where is Achilles...ACHILLES!" Briseis cried as she saw three ships and a dozen tents catch fire.

"Briseis NO stay with me, Achilles will be alright if you get hurt he'll have my head." Patroclus grunted as she fought to get out of his grasp.

Then they could hear the clashing of spear on shield as the Trojans marched towards the dunes. As Hector prince of Troy and his army faught the Greeks he could see Achilles leading his Myrmidons into battle.

As Briseis watched the Myrmidons plow their way through the Greeks, flashbacks of the dream she had that night kept running through her mind. She wouldn't let Achilles die. Briseis twisted her body within Patroclus grasp (something Achilles had taught her) and freed herself. She ran towards the camp. "BRISEIS"Patroclus yelled and ran after her.

As Achilles came face to face with Hector, everyone surrounding them stopped doing battle and gave them room so they could fight. Of course who would want to miss the opportunity to actually witness The great Achilles and Hector do battle.

"Did you drink your wine and pray to the gods prince of Troy?" Achilles chuckled.

"Did you?" Hector replied. As they continued to circle each other.

Achilles only smirked and made the first move, which was deflected by Hector's sword.

Briseis made her way up the dunes and watched the battle, then she spotted him. 'Of course, he has to be surrounded by every single soldier on the beach.' She sighed, she was so scared that Achilles would get killed that she didn't notice a pair of arms wrap around her and throw her to the ground. It was one of Agamemnon's men the one who had tried to brand her.

"Well now what have we here...Achilles' little whore." He snickered and started dragging her down the dune, towards one of the tents. "I'll make you pay for this Bitch." He ground out revealing the burn mark on his neck.

"NO, LET ME GO!" she screamed as loud as she could, thrashing around.

Patroclus had lost sight of Briseis, he figured that she was heading for Achilles and since he was in battle. Patroclus headed for his tent and hurridly put on his armor grabbed his sword, and made his way towards his cousin. He met up with Eudorus as he watched his friend fight the Trojan prince.

"Eudorus...have you seen Briseis?" Patroclus asked worriedly.

Eudorus and Odysseus who had heard the question turned to Patroclus. "No why?"

"She got away from me and now I can't find her."

Knowing how much the girl meant to Achilles, and that if she were ever seriously harmed Achilles would go mad with rage and probably kill any man in his way including Greek soldiers. "Eudorus you stay with Achilles I will help Patroclus find the girl." Odysseus ordered. As Eudorus nodded he watched as they ran off towards camp, Achilles and Hector were still fighting each other, although Achilles had heard every word.

"When did you see her last?" Odysseus asked as they ran down the dunes.

"After the fireballs...she told me this morning she had a dream that Achilles was killed and she panicked when the Trojans attacked."

"She's not anywhere near the battlefield, search the nearby tents."

"The soldiers aren't going to be to happy..."

"Would you rather they deal with Achilles' wrath when he returns from battle?" Odysseus questioned.

"Good point." Patroclus yelled as he entered the nearest tent.

Hector's second in command approached his prince. "My prince the battle has ceased perhaps we've done enough damage for the day."

"Yes, I believe so what say you Achilles?" Hector asked.

'Briseis is missing? Damnit, what if the Trojans...' Achilles refused to finish that thought. Standing up straight Achilles pointed his sword to Hector's throat and eyed Eudorus, circling around until his back was to his long time friend Achilles ordered. "Eudorus, since the men have stopped fighting take them back to camp."

"But my lord..."

"Briseis...find her!" Achilles growled.

"Yes my lord, right away." Eudorus turned and gave the order to the Myrmidons.

"Briseis?" Hector looked at the warrior in front of him a surprised look on his face. 'No he can't mean Briseis my cousin...can he?'

Achilles eyed Hector menacingly and sighed. "Consider yourself lucky prince of Troy." As Achilles sheathed his sword, turned and headed for camp.

Eudorus and the Myrmidons arrived by Odysseus' side, "Have you found her?" he asked.

Odysseus shook his head 'no' and eyed Achilles' Myrmidons they all seemed angered, he'd often hear them talking of Briseis, at how kind she was and would often treat their wounds with a warm smile. They didn't like that their Lady was missing.

"Patroclus..." he shouted as the boy turned to the king of Ithaca. Before Odysseus could utter another word.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" They all heard a woman scream.

"QUIET...WENCH" Briseis yelped as he backhanded her.

Odysseus breathed. "She's within Agamemnon's camp."

"Our lady..." One of the men breathed. Unsheathing his sword.

"Let's go" Eudorus ordered as they all ran towards Agamemnon's camp.

Odysseus entered the tent first, followed by Eudorus, then Patroclus, the others stayed by the entrance. Briseis had been thrown to the floor, her lip was split she had a cut above her left eye, her wrists were bound behind her back. "If you value your life man you will let her go now." He ordered.

"I don't take orders from you king of Ithaca." The man sneered.

"I know you don't, but unless you want to be maimed by the dozen men outside I suggest you do as I ask." To emphasize the kings words, Patroclus held back the leather straps to reveal at least sixteen pissed-off soldiers.

Suddenly feeling quite nervous the man decided to comply to the king's request, "Fine take the whore," he laughed "She's not my type anyway."

Patroclus approached the man and hit him square in the jaw knocking him out, as Eudorus knelt beside Briseis cutting her wrists loose, she was breathing rather harshly and smiled "I really would have enjoyed seeing that."

"See what my lady?" Eudorus asked confused.

"The dozen men maiming that bastard." She replied sweetly.

Eudorus chuckled as he helped Briseis on her feet and out of the tent, where a few of the Myrmidons quickly stepped forward to help her. She smiled "It's a good thing you all arrived in time, after I slapped him a few times. He was starting to whimper like a baby it was really pathetic." The men all laughed as they escorted her toward the Myrmidons camp.

Odysseus smiled 'Well...now I see why this woman means so much to Achilles.' Then he headed off to the battlefield and saw his men returning to their camp. "Well this battle was quick." He muttered to himself.

Patroclus ran in search of Achilles as Eudorus brought Briseis in their tent. "Those wounds on your wrists look serious my Lady, perhaps I should fetch the healer."

"No I'm alright really, would you be so kind as to get me some water?"

"Of course my lady." Eudorus bowed and left the tent, making sure that one of the men stayed at the door to protect the woman within.

"Patroclus!" Achilles called to his cousin as he spotted him near Apollo's temple. Hearing his name he turned and ran to Achilles. "Briseis, where is..."

"She's alright we found her, she's in your tent as we speak, she suffered a few injuries, Eudorus is tending to her."

After dismissing the guard at the door, Achilles entered his tent, Briseis lay on their bed, on her side her left arm under her head her right one across her chest, eyes closed. He eyed her silently after a few minutes he stripped off his armor, poured himself a cup of wine and sat down watching her sleep. Eudorus entered the tent. "I have your water my..." Seeing Achilles with a finger to his lips Eudorus stopped speaking, and left the water on a nearby table. "Is there anything I can do for you my lord?" He whispered. Achilles shook his head and Eudorus left in silence.

Opening her eyes Briseis found herself starring at a pair of azure ones. "Oh your back...Were you injured?" Achilles shook his head no. "What of the rest of the Myrmidons?" Again Achilles shook his head no. After a few minutes of silence she sat up and asked worriedly "Why do you not speak to me?"

Achilles stood up finished his wine, walked to the bed and sat behind Briseis. "Why is it every time I turn around you always get yourself into trouble?" He whispered as his lips kissed behind her ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

Briseis smiled and tilted her head. "Well...I do have to keep my warrior on his toes don't I." She could feel Achilles smile against her neck. Taking her wrists in his calloused hands he held them up and grumbled, they were badly bruised and bleeding a bit, getting up he grabbed the water basin and a rag and brought it to the bed and proceeded to clean her wounds.

"Oh stop grumbling, there only a few scratches I've been through worse before, I'm not some fragile piece of clay that breaks apart from the simplest touch." She teased as she swatted at his hands, he easily caught them and gently pulled her forward.

"I know that, it's just that...the Myrmidons and I can't always be here to protect you and after what happened this morning, I just..."

"Don't you dare tell me that you wished I was not here, admit it you would go crazy, I need to keep you from killing off the men out of frustration." She grinned wickedly.

Achilles chuckled. "Killing off the men out of frustration!" he quoted, pulling her onto his lap, "What sort of frustration would you be refering to exactly?" He asked teasingly as he kissed and nibbled on her bottom lip, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, one hand caressing her back, the other her leg, Achilles then wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned back and lay on the bed bringing her with him.

Within the tent their breathing quickened as their bodies were joined as one, moaning each other's name. As they lay together hours later, the blankets long pushed off the bed curled up against each other. He was behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist possessively, the strength with which he held her almost painful. She merely laid there, content to be in his arms. She caressed his arm and tilted her head to kiss his shoulder. "Do you still feel the need to kill off a few men now?" She asked smiling sweetly.

Achilles laughed, "If I say yes will I get the same reaction from earlier?"

"Oh most definetly." She turned in his embrace and kissed him deeply, he rolled on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned.

"Then yes the bloodlust is still within, please calm my frustration." He purred as he moved within her making her scream out his name, Achilles smiled as he leaned his head on hers and whispered to her "I love you" and gave her a gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5 She's alive

Chapter 5 She's alive? 

"What troubles you Hector?" Andromache asked her husband.

"I have to speak to father and Paris right away." Rushing up the stairs Hector entered the throne room, seeing his father talking to his advisors.

"Ah Hector you've return from battle uninjured I hope." King Priam asked eyeing his eldest son from head to toe.

"Yes father I must..." Hector started.

"Come let us celebrate our victory." Priam cut him off.

"Of course father but first I must..."

"Yes, yes whatever it is I'm sure it will be fine." Priam smiled as he spotted Andromache enter the throne room with her infant son in her arms.

"FATHER...please let me speak."

"But of course Hector."

Hector spotted one of the servants "Anella." she turned to him "Paris, find him and bring him here NOW... drag him if you have to." Hector watched as she ran off to find the youngest prince.

"I must..." Hector sighed as he was cut off again. Hearing Anella yelp outside the throne room doors she nearly ran into the youngest prince.

Paris entered limping a bit with Helen at his side "What is so important that I have to be...How did Anella say it, 'dragged here if I have to be."

"We don't know Paris, Hector says that he needs to..." Andromache began.

Hector was getting impatient and just yelled out. "BRISEIS!" That single word snapped everyone's mouths shut. Taking a deep breath Hector continued. "How long has she been missing?"

"Seven months eighteen days." Priam answered with tears forming in his eyes.

"Why are you bringing her up now isn't it painful enough just to know that she could be dead or a slave or..."

"PARIS, enough." Andromache cried, then she looked at her husband.

"During our last battle one of the Greeks mentioned her name, I'm not sure if it's our Briseis..."

"The Greeks have Briseis?" Priam shouted.

"Father calm down, we will find a way to get her back if it really is her. Apparently during our fight she went missing; Achilles ordered his Myrmidons to leave battle and search for her."

"Achilles?...That monster...poor Briseis." Andromache gasped holding Astyanax closer to her body.

Priam left the room deep in his thoughts, Hector looked at his father with saddened eyes because he had mentioned his missing cousin. 'What if it isn't Briseis...It will break his heart even more...I should have waited until I was sure...Damn.'

That night Briseis looked at the seashore lost in the sound of the waves crashing on the nearby rocks, a few of the Myrmidons nearby keeping an eye on her. Sitting within his tent Achilles was fingering a seashell necklace his mother had made him; deep in thought Achilles didn't notice a hooded figure enter his tent. As he looked up the figure approached him, took off his hood and knelt at Achilles feet placing a kiss at each of the warrior's hands.

"Who are you?" Achilles asked staring at the man before him.

"I have endured what no one on earth has endured before. I kissed the hands of the man who slaughter my people for glory."

Achilles stood up and looked at the man in astonishment realizing who it was. "Priam?" The Trojan king nodded "How did you get in here?"

"I know my own country better than the Greeks, I think."

Achilles stepped forward grasping the old king by the shoulders to help him on his feet. "You're a brave man." And gently pushed him down in one of the chairs in his tent. "I could have your head on a spit in the blink of an eye."

"Do you really think death frightens me now? I watch my countrymen die from the wrath of a king who wants to rule the whole world."

Achilles chuckled. "Agamemnon is a fool, he'll slaughter every one of his soldiers just to be able to enter your city it will be his undoing."

"A fool you say...yet you kill for this fool. How many have you slaughtered Achilles, how many cousins and fathers, brothers and sons have you killed? How many brave Achilles?" Achilles didn't answer as Priam continued. "I knew your father, he died before his time, but he was lucky not to live long enough to see his own kin fall."

'Own kin?' Achilles eyed the old king. "Why are you here?"

"I came here to beg you to return my niece to me."

"Your niece?"

"Yes, Hector heard you say her name during this mornings battle...Briseis is my niece, she was taken from us months ago we have been searching for her ever since. I beg of you return her to us."

Achilles' eyes widened then narrowed. "No."

"You would keep a priestess of Apollo as a slave in your camp? To be used off as some whore whenever your men feel the need?" Priam had tears in his eyes.

Achilles laughed "If any man where to lay a hand on her in such a manner they'd find it on the ground next to their head. My Myrmidons would not let any harm come to her...ever."

Priam looked at Achilles with confusion searching the warrior's eyes. "What is my niece to you and your men?"

Achilles looked at Priam and let out an exasperated sigh. "To my men she is their Lady, they would gladly give their life for her."

"And to you?" Priam knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from the man's mouth. After a few moments with still no answer Priam asked again, "Briseis do you..." before he could finish his sentence Achilles cut him off.

"I am not releasing her to you..."

Priam thought for a moment carefully repeating the warrior's words in his head, and then asked, "May I speak with her?"

Achilles smirked "I admire your courage for coming here..." Achilles looked behind his shoulder and added "'If' I let you walk out of here... it doesn't change anything, you're still my enemy in the morning..."

"Your still my enemy tonight. But even enemies can show respect." Priam answered. As Achilles left the tent, Priam could hear him call out to one of his soldiers.

"My lord?"

"Briseis, where is she?"

"On the shore, a few of the men are watching her sir."

Achilles nodded, "There is a man in my tent see that no harm comes to him."

"Yes my lord."

Achilles spotted Briseis as she watched the waves she was rubbing her arms for warmth he walked over to her and sat behind her, his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Are you cold?"

Briseis leaned back. "Not anymore."

Achilles kissed her cheek and took a deep breath, "A man entered my tent a few moments ago..."

"Really...Is he all battered and bruised now?" she giggled.

Achilles smiled. "He claims to be your uncle."

Briseis turned to look at him and laughed. "You can't be serious?"

He nodded "He's in our tent now...he asked if he could speak to you."

Briseis grew nervous at the sincerity in his voice and turned back to look at the shore, "Even if he is who he says, it does not change the fact that I would not remember who he is."

Achilles held onto her tightly. "He just wants to speak to you, I will be with you, no harm will come to you." After taking a few deep breaths she nodded, Achilles stood and helped her up. Not wanting to let him go Briseis latched on to his arm as they walked towards their tent. Achilles chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" she growled.

"You don't actually think that the king of Troy; a harmless old man would be a match for my Myrmidons as well as myself would you?"

Briseis stopped walking pulling on Achilles' arm, "The king of Troy is my uncle?"

"That is what he claims."

"What is the king of Troy doing in a Greek camp?" She asked.

"To see if I truly have his niece, apparently he heard that you were my captive." Briseis smiled at that comment as Achilles held back the flaps of their tent and entered with Briseis behind him still clutching his arm.

"Briseis! I thought you were dead." The old man cried, taking a step forward but stopped, as she stayed hidden behind the warrior. Peeking over his shoulder.

"Well you wanted to speak with her, here she is." Achilles said not moving from his spot.

"You seem afraid dear niece, you need not fear me child you should know that."

"What exactly is it you want sir?" Briseis asked.

"Do you not know who I am?"

"I know that you are the king of Troy, as Achilles has just told me but other than that no sir."

Priam looked to Achilles and gasped. "What have you done to her?" he nearly shouted.

Achilles chuckled. "I saved her."

"I want her returned to me to her family."

Achilles narrowed his eyes, "Making demands now?"

"She is a Trojan in a Greek camp, a priestess of Apollo, and my niece."

Achilles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you wish to go with him, to meet your family?" Achilles asked as he turned to Briseis. Knowing very well that she would be horrified, Achilles turned back to Priam, "'IF' Briseis chooses to go with you, no Greek shall attack your city you have my word, and she will do so only if a few of my men accompany her. Otherwise she will not set foot in your city."

Priam chuckled "You want me to allow Greeks within Troy?" then thought deeply with this offer, 'Leave Briseis with these Greeks, or have her returned with a few Greeks entering Troy.'

Briseis leaned her head on Achilles back and caressed his sides as she listened to them talk.

"It is getting late you should return to your city, if Briseis decides to meet her kin as you claim you are, she will be at your gates with her escort...I warn you now King of Troy, if there is any foul play and you kill off my men, or if you refuse to return her to me within the next day I will scale your wall and slit your throat, along with your entire family...is that clear."

The old king had no other choice and nodded, Achilles tilted his head toward the makeshift door of the tent and Priam put on his hood after looking back to Briseis for a few moments, and then silently left the tent. Achilles followed and motioned for Eudorus to approach. "Have the men escort him back to Troy, no harm is to come to him."

"Yes my lord." Eudorus answered eyeing the cloaked figure. And led him to the group of Myrmidons that had gathered at the camp entrance with a horse and chariot.

Achilles entered his tent and watched as Briseis paced back and forth muttering Achilles had to strain to hear but he couldn't make out what she was saying, "Briseis..." she hadn't even noticed that he had entered the tent. "Briseis..." he tried again.

This time she stopped and turned to him. "Wha?..."

"Briseis, love you are making a hole in the floor." He chuckled as he made his way to her, and hugged her close to his body. "Are you alright?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck, which in turn made her moan, then tickled her sides, which made her laugh and playfully swat at his arms.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He continued tickling her until she had tears in her eyes and gasped for air.

"YES...PLEASE STOP, YES I'M SURE." She giggled and Achilles stopped, lifting her up in his arms so that they were face to face, Briseis wrapped her arms around his neck as well as her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, Achilles slowly made his way to their bed and gently laid her down, quickly taking off their clothes Achilles positioned himself above her and entered, as they moved together moaning each other's name in ecstasy, their fingers interlaced with one another's, breaking their kiss for a breath Briseis whispered "I love you" Looking deeply in her eyes he whispered the same and kissed her lips lightly, quickening his movements he brought her to the edge as she screamed out his name he kissed her hard and followed after her. Resting his forehead on hers Achilles breathed deeply. Rolled to the side bringing her with him still within her, he grasped her thighs to slide her out, and laughed when she pouted, capturing her mouth with his, breaking the kiss Briseis smiled and kissed his chest laying her head above his heart and yawned, Achilles smiled and reached for one of the thin sheets on the bed and covered them as they both fell in a deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6 Remember me?

Chapter 6 Remember me? 

Briseis hummed as she brushed her curly hair and tied it in a ponytail, putting on her favorite dark blue dress that showed every one of her curves it was Achilles' favorite dress as well. She had no idea of who she was...and was a bit curious, wanting to know if she had brothers or sisters. She had thought very hard about this and had decided to meet them. Briseis searched in the chest where she kept her clothes for her black hooded cloak, not noticing the figure entering the tent.

"Are you ready?" Achilles asked, Briseis yelped and found herself sitting on the floor holding the cloak to her chest.

"You scared me." She scolded taking a breath.

Achilles smirked and walked to her easily lifting her to her feet. "Are you sure about this?" he asked not letting go of her hands looking deeply in her eyes.

Briseis nodded. "I have to know."

Achilles nodded and gently pulled her to him bringing her close he hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. Resting his chin on top of her head. Briseis grinned, "Does this mean that you will miss me?"

Achilles chuckled and kissed her sweet lips, until a very familiar voice spoke. "My Lady...we can leave anytime you are ready." Eudorus said from outside the tent.

With a sigh and a very small groan, which made Briseis laugh. Achilles led his Lady outside to the chariot where Eudorus was waiting for her as well as four other Myrmidons on horseback.

"Achilles makes a secret pact and I have to honor it? What treason is this? Consorting with the enemy king."

"We have no way to breach their walls" Nestor spoke up.

"I will smash their walls to the ground...if it costs me forty thousand Greeks. Here me Zeus! I will smash their walls to the ground."

Agamemnon vowed extremely furious at Achilles' actions, Odysseus tried very hard to hide a smile at how by doing the simplest thing Achilles could drive this man nuts.

Briseis was very nervous as she could see the gates of Troy get bigger as they approached, "Do not fret my Lady we will not let them harm you." Eudorus tried to assure her. Stopping near the gates, Eudorus looked up and saw Hector give an order to his men then disappeared, hearing the heavy beams being lifted off the doors the other Myrmidons got off their horses and surrounded Briseis.

The doors slowly opening they could see soldiers as well as Hector approach the group. "My father made a pact with Achilles will you honor that pact?" Hector asked addressing the question to Eudorus.

"That we will as long as you honor yours."

"You have my word, that no harm shall come to any of you."

Eudorus nodded and turned to Briseis. "My Lady..." Briseis took a deep breath, held her head high and took a step, then another. Hector nodded and led the small group of six through the gates of Troy.

The Trojans looked a bit panicked as they watched five Greeks and a woman wearing a hooded cloak walking down their streets to the palace. Slowly walking up the numerous steps Briseis followed Eudorus; two were behind her the others at her sides. Looking up she removed her hood as she could see a curly haired man assuming he was Paris the beauty by his side had to be Helen...the reason they were here, then she saw another woman holding a babe smiling at her. Priam took a few steps forward and had tears in his eyes.

"Welcome my child welcome...it is good to see those beautiful eyes of yours again." Priam greeted his niece. Briseis quirked an eyebrow, but smiled just the same.

"Briseis..." Paris came forward to embrace his cousin whom he had missed terribly, but quickly halted his movements as Eudorus and the Myrmidon on his left stood in the young prince's path.

"Not yet Paris, you do remember what father said last night do you not...she does not remember us...yet." He turned to the group. "This way."

Entering a room where they could all sit more comfortably and converse. Briseis sat on a sofa, two Myrmidons behind her, two stayed at the door, while Eudorus stood beside her.

Priam sat facing her and started off with the introductions. "This lovely woman here is Andromache, Hector's wife and the little one is Astyanax, my grandson."

Briseis smiled at the babe. "Tell us Briseis if it is not to much to ask, what happened to you, where have you been these past months?" Paris asked.

Briseis leaned back on the sofa supporting her head on her hand and smiled sweetly "With Achilles of course."

Andromache gasped, "That monster?"

Briseis quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" The Myrmidons all chuckled. "Monster...I have said four words the entire time we have been here and already, you insult the man that saved the life of your niece and cousin as you claim I am?" She looked to Priam, then Andromache. "The entire time I have been with Achilles I have seen nothing closely resembling a monster within him...So if you please would you refrain from insulting the man I love."

"LOVE! You love that man?" Paris choked out.

"Yes, you should know a lot of the subject. You did start a war over it, did you not?" She grinned, the Myrmidons chuckled.

Paris looked away, as his father and the others continued talking to his dearest cousin.

Most of the day had passed.

"A Priestess?" Briseis looked at Hector wide-eyed. She turned to Eudorus "Can you see me wearing a virgin's robe?" Briseis laughed having tears in her eyes. After a few moments she calmed herself. "I am a priestess of Apollo." She repeated to herself and winced at the thought. Feeling a headache coming Briseis massaged the side of her head then spoke up, "It is getting very late, Is there a quiet room I can go to think for a moment?" she asked politely.

Hector stood and looked at his father, "Of course, this way." He led her to a room within the sleeping chambers. Of course the Myrmidons followed. "This was your room, when you stayed at the palace." He told her opening the door allowing her to enter first. Briseis let her eyes wander around the room it was huge, a bed in the middle of the room against the wall, curtains everywhere, tapestries, urns, she went to the balcony and looked down at the city illuminated by the moonlight and numerous torches, at the wall surrounding it. She suddenly felt trapped.

"My Lady?" Eudorus approached "Are you alright?"

"I just...the look in their eyes, I do not want to stay here...will they release me in the morning?" She asked looking at Eudorus.

Eudorus smiled, "If they don't they'll have to deal with Achilles. You should get some rest, the sooner you sleep the sooner the day will come."

Briseis smiled, "Thank-you Eudorus...you will not be too far away?"

"Of course not." He answered, "Two will stay at the door, one at the balcony, and the other two will sleep on these benches...now go." He motioned for her to take the bed, releasing the curtains to give her some privacy; Briseis lied down and almost immediately fell asleep. Eudorus walked over to the balcony and took a deep breath as he watched and listened to the sounds of Troy.

"What do you mean she has to leave in the morning?" Andromache gasped horrified at the thought, "No we cannot let her go back to the Greeks. They will surely kill her when they find out that she is a Trojan, they will use her against us."

"I do not like the thought of my dear niece in the hands of the Greeks either dear daughter, but Achilles will want her back. I have made a pact with him and I must honor it." Priam let out a shaky breath.

"But father..." Paris growled "What if he threatened her to come here so she could spy on us, his men have already memorized their way throughout the palace already we can't let her leave."

Priam frowned he had had that thought in his head, Briseis didn't seem too happy to meet her family. Looking at his sons he spoke up, "We shall talk of this in the morning, it is getting late." Priam slowly stood and walked to his chambers. "Call the council in the morning we will have a meeting." He ordered and left the room.

"Achilles!" Odysseus entered the warrior's camp and stood outside his tent. Seeing that there was no movement within Odysseus looked around and called again. "Achilles!"

Achilles came out of his tent a cup of wine in his hand, "Odysseus?" he chuckled the Ithacan king looked panicked.

"We need to talk...now!" he whispered.

"Of course." Achilles led Odysseus inside his tent, and offered him some wine. "What troubles you old friend?" he asked.

"Agamemnon troubles me." Achilles raised a brow and sat down next to him. "You refused to fight because he had your Lady, the pact you made with Priam." Odysseus turned to him fully. "HE thinks that you are in league with the Trojans."

Achilles laughed, "What exactly does the old fool have planned for me?" he asked curiously.

"I do not know, but whatever it is it can't be good he's obsessed with getting into Troy, he cares not that he's lost half his men. A few of the other kings agree that he's gone completely mad they all find this war is foolish and want to go home..." Odysseus took a breath and frowned. "Why did you let your lady go to Troy?"

Achilles smirked "Apparently she is Priam's niece, she does not remember them though."

"And you let her go...can he be trusted?" Odysseus looked at him shocked that he would allow such a thing.

"I warned him that if she was not returned to me the next morning that I would scale their walls and kill off his family, he gave me his word that he would."

"You do know what Agamemnon will do if he finds out about this, she will not be safe here." Odysseus argued. "He will use her against you or have her killed. And have me flogged for knowing about it and not telling him."

Achilles was deep in though for a moment and smiled. Odysseus quirked an eyebrow. "How would you like to return home to your wife and son Odysseus?"

"I would swim the Aegean sea to get to them why?"

"Would you also want to be free of Agamemnon's wrath toward your country?"

"Of course if I could, what are you planning?"

"We join the Trojans." Achilles looked at Odysseus who stared at him mouth agape.

"Are you ill...do you even know what you are saying?" Achilles nodded.

"How many kings can be trusted?"

"Quite a few, most of them were forced to join him."

Achilles smirked. "Can you maybe give a suggestion to the old fool?" Odysseus looked at him confused, Achilles continued, "Priam respects the gods..."

It took a while but Odysseus caught on quite quickly. "An offering...yes a very big one...we could hide the men within...but how would you convince Hector."

Achilles smirked.

That morning

When Briseis awoke she was met with Trojan soldiers at her door, they were arguing with the Myrmidons.

"Is this how Trojans honor their pacts with lies." One of the Myrmidons yelled out.

"Eudorus?" Briseis called out. "Where is Eudorus?"

"Stay back my lady," the four remaining Myrmidons all stood in front of her. "They refuse to let us leave, they think we are spies."

"No...Where is Eudorus...Hector, I wish to speak to him."

"He can't talk to you now." The Trojan soldier didn't say another word.

Achilles made his way on horseback to Troy's gates, fully armed. As he arrived he could see the royals atop watching him, dismounting his horse Achilles stood tall with his shield, sword and spear. 'Hope this works.'

"HECTOR!" Achilles screamed.

Archers raised their bows ready to fire, but Hector stopped them. And watched the warrior below as he called out to him.

"HECTOR!...HECTOR!"

Knowing this would come Hector had prepared himself, for what was to take place. The council had decided to keep their priestess within Troy. Asking his father for forgiveness, "HECTOR!" Hugging his brother then his wife and kissing his son's head, Hector made his way to the gates. "HECTOR!"

As the gates opened Hector took a few steps until he was close enough to have a few words to the Greek warrior, without any danger coming to him...yet.

"Do you always keep your guests waiting when they call for you?" Achilles asked amused.

"I've seen this moment in my dreams. I'll make a pact with you. With the gods as our witnesses...Let us pledge that the winner will allow the loser all the proper funeral rituals."

"There are no pacts between lions and men." Achilles answered plunging his spear in the earth, and taking off his helmet, throwing it to the side. Hector took his off as well grasping his shield.

"My father will not release my cousin to the Greeks."

"Is that so?" Achilles took his spear and approached Hector. As did the Trojan Prince. Achilles jogged and faked a left then a right and lunged his spear at Hector, Hector quickly blocked it. Achilles backed off then with a running start jumped in the air for the killing blow with his spear but Hector sidestepped moving out of the way.

Hector whipped his spear at Achilles' head who in tutrn ducked. Achilles went for his legs, but Hector stepped back as the spear missed. Achilles lunged again, Hector caught the Greek's spear between his arm and side breaking it with his shield then pushed him back. Hector prepared to defend with his shield, Achilles lunged his spear to Hector's right knee but missed seeing his chance Hector bent his knee breaking Achilles spear.

Now both spears broken both men threw the broken pieces to the floor as well as their shields, taking out their swords, Hector thrusts it at Achilles swords clanging, sparks flying Achilles sliced air where Hector's head should have been and forced Hector to step back while performing a few moves that were very hard to block.

Hector charged at Achilles, he blocked again moved his leg to avoid it from being severed and forced Hector to duck and rammed his elbow in the Trojan prince's jaw making him groan out in pain circling him again Achilles jumped in the air to pierce his sword in Hector's neck but the prince seeing this dropped to his knees and rolled, picking up a shield he then quickly got up.

Hector swung his sword four times in a row forcing Achilles to step back and instead of cutting flesh he nicked armor, Achilles looked at his armor in amazement 'That was close.' Hector lunged again while Achilles was distracted. Achilles saw this and grasped the prince's arm twisting it he forced Hector's body to look to the heavens exposing his throat and tried to slit it, Hector blocked with his shield. Achilles kicked him away, Hector tried in vain to regain his balance but tripped on a rock landing hard on the ground.

"Get up prince of Troy, get up. I wont let a stone take my glory." Achilles grinned as he circled the prince. Hector crawled to one of the spearheads, now armed with his sword and a piece of the broken spear, he again faced Achilles.

Achilles dodged and ducked spinning he sliced a thin line on Hector's leg, sweat was pouring down their brows and they were both breathing heavily as they continued to evade each blow.

Hector swung his sword again and again forcing Achilles to hold his ground and push the prince back with his free hand so he could take a breath. Taking a few steps, again Hector lunged but this time with the spear, Achilles had had enough grabbing the spear he spinned twice gathering momentum and plunged the spear in the prince's shoulder going through armor but missing the flesh giving him a minor cut. Achilles kicked him again in the chest, falling to his knees in exhaustion Hector gasped for breath. Achilles prepared to give him the final blow but it never came, "I have an offer for you prince of Troy" Achilles leaned down. "Are you listening?" he asked locking his eyes with the Trojan.

"What offer?" Hector growled.

"Release Eudorus one of my Myrmidons that escorted Briseis, and keep her in your city for now. The Greek kings are fed up with Agamemnon's insanity, they wish to go home. They don't much care for Troy."

"What are you suggesting?" Hector asked curiously.

"We join you, with our armies fighting with yours we can win against Agamemnon's."

"Why should I trust you?"

"The question would be why should 'I' trust you, your father gave his word to me that he would release Briseis but he doesn't. I said that if she were not returned to me that I would slaughter his family, yet you are still alive. If you hadn't noticed dear prince your life hangs in my hands."

Hector still didn't look too convinced.

"It's very simple we help you win this war, your city is saved and we go home."

"And Briseis?"

"Will return to her home in Phtia. I will not leave my wife here."

"Wife?" Achilles nodded, Hector looked deeply in the warrior's eyes. "You would do all this for Briseis?"

"She gives me peace in a lifetime of war, and I will not give her up that easily. Besides your father is a far better king than the one leading the Greek army." Achilles tilted his head back towards the Greek camp as he talked of Agamemnon.

"What exactly are you planning?"

"Odysseus has this idea, to make Agamemnon think that he's clever enough to infiltrate your walls."

"What?"

"They are building a giant horse on the beach and hiding out the ships in a cove, The horse will be filled with at least fifty men a few will be Agamemnon's but most will be ours. That fool of a king thinks that if you all believe that we left, that you would take the horse within Troy as an offering to the gods."

Achilles stood and held out his arm to the prince. Hector looked at it then at the warrior and took it; Achilles pulled him to his feet.

"You have my word, that we will fight with you."

Hector nodded turning back to the gates, he glanced over his shoulder. "The one you wanted...his name is Eudorus?" Achilles nodded.

After about five minutes Eudorus came out on horseback, "We are to join the Trojans now?" he asked the man he'd served for years hoping he hadn't lost his mind.

"This is a stupid war and I tire of it, and so do most of the other kings who want it to end. They wish to be free from under Agamemnon's boot." He explained.  
Leading his horse back towards the beach.

"And your lady?" Eudorus asked following him.

"Will stay where she is until this is over."


	7. Chapter 7 Allies

Chapter 7 Allies 

Briseis was furious she wanted to be with Achilles, she had refused to leave her room or talk to anyone for three days, she was now pacing at the garden within the palace with the Myrmidons close by. It had been over a week. Hector had explained to her what they had planned, she was about to go crazy she had never been separated from her love for so long, but that would all change today since they were dragging in the wooden horse within the city at this very moment.

The Trojans were all nervous they hoped that this would not be a trap, but they trusted their king and princes, to protect them.

Now within her room Briseis ran to her balcony and watched as the horse was pulled to the middle of the square facing the palace. The people surrounding the horse grew quiet, as they heard screams coming from within. They all stared as panels were opened revealing the people hidden within the giant horse. Odysseus came out of the belly while Achilles, Patroclus and Eudorus came out of the head. Hector greeted them with a dozen of his soldiers.

Achilles quirked an eyebrow, Hector came forward and held out his arm and smiled. "Welcome to Troy." Achilles grabbed his arm and shook it. Everyone calmed their nerves as Hector led them to the palace.

Smoothing down her dress Briseis ran out of her room, the four Myrmidons that stayed with her led her towards the meeting room.

"I'll bet you ten gold coins that Briseis tramples down Achilles the moment she sees him." Patroclus chuckled.

"I'll take that bet." Eudorus answered.

As he walked beside Achilles. Odysseus tried very hard to suppress the smile that appeared on his lips, but failed miserably.

Priam and Paris as well as the entire council waited patiently for the others. Entering the meeting room, Hector walked up to his father then turned to Achilles. "How exactly do you intend to defeat the Greek army that you just betrayed?" Priam asked.

Odysseus answered. "In all we have at least twelve thousand on our side, they are waiting for our orders, and in the mean time we can help to strengthen your defenses."

Priam nodded and dispersed his soldiers to escort his newfound allies into different parts of the city, until all that were left, were the royals, Achilles his cousin, Odysseus, and Eudorus.

"Well now Achilles, Hector told me that Briseis was your wife yet you did not mention it when we met." Priam didn't look to impressed, he didn't want to lose his niece again.

Achilles chuckled "Don't tell me you're angry that I did not ask for your blessing first."

Priam glared at him, about to retort but held his tongue as the doors opened and two Myrmidons entered, then a smiling Briseis followed by the other two Myrmidons. Achilles turned and watched as Briseis quickly made her way to him, without a word she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Achilles did the same resting his chin on top of her head. "You didn't miss me did you?" he chuckled, and grunted as she punched his shoulder none to lightly then poked at his ribs, hiding her face on his chest.

"Well at least she didn't trample you down." Patroclus chuckled.

Briseis opened her eyes and glared at him. Achilles smirked. "I can always let her go cousin."

"Ahehe I'll just keep quiet now." Patroclus cowered behind Eudorus.

Odysseus laughed, "Patroclus, scared of this pretty little thing?"

"Have you ever seen Briseis angry...believe me she doesn't stay pretty long." Patroclus warned the king of Ithaca.

Still holding his love tightly Achilles laughed. "Keep going cousin, I'm sure you won't miss a few hairs from your head or better yet a finger."

Hector and Paris grinned at the sight of Briseis as she scowled at Patroclus.

The Myrmidons surrounded Patroclus, "My Lady take your best shot we will hold him." One of them said, the look of horror on Patroclus' face was enough to make everyone in the room laugh, even Priam.

After speaking for a few hours about the attack that would begin that night Priam decided to take a break. Briseis led Achilles to her room, closing the door behind him Achilles watched her every move, she looked a bit lost. "Are you all right Briseis?" he asked her. She just turned to him took a few steps forward and stood on her toes, brushing the hair away from his face and looking at his light blue eyes as if she was memorizing every single curve of his cheeks, forehead, mouth. Wrapping his arms around her Achilles smiled as she brought his head down to lightly kiss his lips.

The light kiss quickly became heated after a few moments; pushing him against the door Briseis broke the kiss and smiled wickedly at her love. 'Playing games now are we?' Achilles thought to himself smirking as he watched her slowly back away from him lying down on her bed. Walking over Achilles kneeled on the bed and crawled on top of Briseis making her laugh lowering his head Achilles tasted her sweet lips.

"What have you been doing while I was away?" She asked innocently, caressing his cheek.

"Well I haven't killed any men yet if that's what you're asking." He smirked stroking her hair with his fingers, gazing in her eyes Achilles frowned.

"What?" smiling she asked curiously.

"I am such a fool." He answered.

"Why are you such a fool?" she asked a bit concerned.

Achilles softly brushed his lips against hers, capturing her mouth with his. Then broke the kiss and looked at her again. Waiting patiently until she opened her eyes. "Can I keep you?" he whispered.

Briseis lifted an eyebrow and smiled. "Can you keep me?" She repeated curiously.

Achilles smirked, "Does that mean you won't marry me?"

Briseis' eyes went wide her mouth opening slightly, seeing the chance Achilles dipped his head and gave her a heated kiss. After catching her breath Briseis moaned out. "Are you serious?" Achilles nodded as he lifted his right arm and held his head, watching her reaction. "Me...A wife to my warrior?" He nodded again as he kissed her neck.

"Is that a yes?" He continued to shower her neck with kisses.

"Yes..." Briseis moaned Achilles quirked an eyebrow as she leaned up kissing him passionately, panting Briseis giggled as she watched Achilles take deep breaths after the kiss.

He looked at her with passion filled eyes. "She laughs?" Achilles teased tickling her sides.

Then rolled bringing her with him when she was gasping for breath, sitting up Achilles nuzzled her neck, lifting her arms she unlatched the broach to her left shoulder making the cloth fall across her chest exposing her breasts. "I missed you so..." she rasped as he took the treasured mound offered to him and ran his tongue over the pink crest. While his mouth was occupied Achilles hands roamed her body caressing her toned stomach, Achilles leaned forward gently laying her down and kissed his way down to her navel, making her cry out. Briseis looked at him through lidded eyes Achilles smirked and pulled her up to sit in his lap, her back to him. Kissing her neck Achilles fondled her breast with one hand while the other stroked her slowly below he slid his index finger within her gasping Briseis spread her legs wider when he added a second finger. She lifted her right arm to go around his head massaging his neck as she moaned breathing heavily. Moving her hips as his fingers moved within her.

Arching her back her breasts bounced slightly with the movement, Achilles couldn't wait any longer and gently pushed her down on the bed raising her hips, Achilles shed his clothes and entered her from behind his chest rubbing against her back as he pushed himself within her. Crushing her body to his holding her waist with a strong arm, while the other massaged her breast.

"Briseis..." He moaned as he nipped at the pale flesh of her shoulder, Achilles moved faster as Briseis screamed his name with pleasure fisting the covers on the bed. "Achilles...oh god Achilles." Wanting desperately to kiss her lips. Achilles pulled out, turned her around and entered her again, lifting her leg and holding it in place with his arm, Achilles thrusts became deeper and faster. Her walls clasping him tightly as she climaxed, a few more thrust and Achilles followed while kissing her possessively.

Covered in sweat and breathing deeply Achilles moved at the top of the bed bringing his love with him covering them in a thin sheet, exhausted they lay holding each other tightly as sleep took them.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. "Briseis?" Helen called as she waited for an answer. The door was locked, "Briseis?" she tried again.

"Ahh...must I answer it?" Briseis whispered kissing his chest and smiled as she felt the vibration of him chuckling through his chest, grasping her chin and tilting her head forward Achilles kissed her temple and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair.

"No...But if you don't answer they might think that I have slain you, or kidnapped you, or had my way with you over and over and over..." He whispered, with every word he said Achilles would softly kiss her lips.

"Briseis..." Helen sounded worried, groaning Briseis reluctantly got up and wrapped a sheet around her body, and made her way towards the door. Achilles chuckled as he looked at her resting his arms at the back of his head.

Opening the door, "What could possibly be that important?" she asked looking at the blonde before her.

"Oh thank heaven your all right, Achilles is missing the guards cannot find him anywhere..."

"And your worried...why?"

"He may be your love but he is still a Greek..."

"And also our ally, if Hector trusts him why can't you?"

"Yet he's missing." Helen pointed out. Briseis could hear him laughing within her room. "Who is that?" Helen asked trying to look within the room towards the sound.

"Who do you think...I was separated from him for more than a week, and I am wearing a sheet, figure it out." Briseis closed the door locking it. Looking to Achilles. "What are you laughing about?" she smiled as she ran and jumped on the bed landing on him.

"Oof...ouch..." Achilles continued to laugh as she playfully tried to hit him, grasping her wrists Achilles kept her at bay, then rolled on top of her trapping her beneath him holding her arms above her head. "My Lady...You're blushing." He whispered kissing her demandingly. After what seemed like forever, Achilles broke the kiss with a sigh.

"What troubles you?" Briseis asked with a grin.

"As much as I hate to leave you like this, we really should get ready for tonight..." Achilles mock glared at her. "And stop pouting..."

Briseis smirked and inhaled deeply. "Oh alright, I suppose I can hold on to my urges and control myself until after the battle..." She sat up and smiled wickedly. "May I have one last kiss before we leave the comforts and privacy of this room?" Achilles grasped the back of her head tilting it forward. Kissing her gently, while Briseis explored his body with her hands, racking her nails down his chest she pushed him backwards, plunging her tongue in his mouth she could feel him harden beneath her. Smirking she asked innocently, "You still want to leave my love?"

Achilles smiled and forced her on her back. "Lustful little minx aren't you?"

"Absolutely." She grabbed his head tilting it to the right and sucked at his neck, as he caressed her stomach. Lifting his head from her embrace, Achilles kissed her as he surrendered himself to his lady love yet again.


	8. Chapter 8 The Battle

Chapter 8 The battle 

Lazily opening his eyes, Achilles smiled at the woman fast asleep clutching his chest. Slowly brushing the hair out of her face Achilles smiled and unwrapped her arms from around him and got out of bed. Seeing that it was now sunset, he quickly got dressed, walking softly back to the bed, Achilles watched Briseis as she slept, lifting the sheet up to her chin he then leaned down and kissed her, and made his way out of the room. Opening the door, Eudorus and two Myrmidons had just arrived to fetch him.

"My lord, they're waiting for you..." Eudorus bowed his head and waited for him to speak.

Closing the door behind him. Achilles looked to his two Myrmidons. "Let no one enter." He ordered, they both nodded and stood blocking the door, "If she must leave the room she does not travel alone..." They nodded again and watched as Achilles made his way down the hall Eudorus by his side.

"Has word been sent to our men?"

"Yes, they are to attack from the rear as ordered." Eudorus answered nodding at the four Myrmidons waiting for them at the meeting room.

"Good of you to finally join us Achilles." Hector greeted, while Paris glared.

Achilles smirked at the youngest prince. 'Helen must have told him of mine and Briseis' little activity this evening...My they are protective of her.'

"Are the men in position?" Achilles asked Hector nodded. "Very well then, let's go meet the Greeks shall we?" Achilles, Odysseus, Patroclus and the Myrmidons followed Hector and his soldiers to the armory.

Briseis awoke with a startle desperatly clawing at the blankets feeling for Achilles' and whined went she found herself alone on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Briseis streched and got out of bed, finding her favorite dark blue dress on the floor she picked it up and inspected it, well it wasn't dirty or ripped so she put it on and then running her fingers through her hair to comb out the tangles she tied it in a ponytail, putting on her sandals she went to the balcony, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. "The battle will start soon..." Briseis whispered having a very bad feeling about this night, lifting her dress a bit she quickly made her way to the doors.

"My Lady?" The two Myrmidons turned to her.

"Where are the others...the Trojan women, ah the princess and that Helen woman...?"

Her guards chuckled, "I believe they are in the throne room...shall we escort you, Achilles said not to leave your side."

Briseis smiled and nodded.

Andromache was pacing the room fingering her robe while Helen cradled Astyanax in her arms, Priam was talking to his advisors who still didn't think that letting Greeks within the walls of Troy was a good idea. They all stopped and looked at the doors as they opened a Myrmidon entered followed by Briseis, then another Myrmidon.

Briseis smiled at Andromache then went to Astyanax tickling his chin. "Hello there..." she cooed at the baby. Andromache and Helen didn't feel comfortable with the two Greek soldiers who were to be protecting their cousin, Briseis looked up at her supposed family they were frowning and glaring at the Myrmidons. "Oh for heaven's sake they will not harm you unless you try to attack me now all of you calm down...jeesh."

The two men chuckled at their lady's antics toward the Trojans in the room. One of Priam's advisors stepped forward. "My dear it's just that the women don't feel comfortable with their presence..." he turned to them. "Would you gentlemen please wait outside?" he asked as politely as possible without glaring.

The Myrmidons smirked the eldest sighed. "Our orders are to never leave her side until Achilles returns...In other words..." He lowered his head a little not breaking eye contact with the man. "We...stay." Lifting his head he quirked an eyebrow and grinned at the man.

Then winced as cries of men and the crash of swords and shields could be heard outside the balconies...the battle had begun.

A thousand men, Trojan and Greek waited at the gates hidden within the houses shacks and huts as archers hid above the walls and above the houses on the streets, in full armor and shields, Achilles grasped Patroclus by the shoulder, who in turn nodded a silent promise that he would be careful, Achilles glanced at Odysseus who seemed to be saying a small prayer then to Hector as their eyes locked Achilles took a deep breath. "Give the word..." Hector nodded and gave the signal, where one of the Greeks sat lifting a torch in the air he began waving it left to right signaling to the Greeks that they had taken the gates and were about to open them.

Seeing this Agamemnon's soldiers quickly made their way towards Troy's entrance. Agamemnon laughed, at the Trojan's stupidity and his soon to be victory.

As the Greeks entered Troy and ran down the narrow deserted street, they quickly made their way to the middle of the city, where the first few hundred of Agamemnon's men were ambushed and killed off.

Seeing the ambush most of Agamemnon's men turned but were surprised as Trojans and fellow Greeks started cutting through the Greek invaders. Those who were able to make it out of the gates saw their own killing off Agamemnon's men.

"What the hell are you doing?" one of them said but was quickly silenced as his throat was slit.

Before the battle Agamemnon had Nestor and a few men surround the wall to find any defects in the wall or any secret passageways, miraculously they did find a long narrow tunnel that led to a sealed door that could easily be opened by brute force. Agamemnon led three dozen of his men down the passageway, enjoying the thrill of battle not to mention the screams of all the inhabitants of Troy as they were all brutally murdered, of course he had no idea of knowing that they were his men that were being killed off. Anyways ordering his soldiers to push on the door blocking their path Agamemnon grinned wickedly, as light burst through the opening.

After about an hour Achilles greeted the rest of his Myrmidons as they entered Troy, "Where is Agamemnon?" he asked.

"We've no idea my lord, we've not seen him before the battle began..."

"Damnit he could be anywhere..." Odysseus looked around as he gave orders to his men to stay at the gate and to help with the wounded.

"Could he have snuck through?" Eudorus frowned.

"If he did how?" Patroclus asked.

"He...no he couldn't have..." Hector started. "It couldn't be possible..."

"What?" Achilles approached.

Hector looked at Achilles, "We have a secret passageway just in case..."

"Where?"

Hector's face paled, "At the palace..."

Pushing hundreds of cheering men out of the way the small group of five along with Achilles' Myrmidons and Hector's personal guards quickly made their way to the palace, hoping they weren't to late.

Briseis paced the room mumbling as she played with her hands, "Come child sit down..." Priam pleaded.

One of the palace guards rushed in, "I think we've won my king, the men are killing off the rest of Agamemnon's men at this moment sire."

Andromache and Helen both released a shuddered breath. "Oh thank the gods." Andromache whispered as she rocked Astyanax back and forth.

"Come we should greet our victors..." Priam stood and led them to the gardens.

Rushing up the steps Achilles was the first to reach the palace doors, slamming his shoulder in the door it opened hitting the wall. "Damnit there not here..." Achilles heard Patroclus growl out.

Achilles as well as Hector turned to their men. "Search the palace...find them." they ordered. The four dozen men divided in twos and left, searching through every room.

Agamemnon entering one of the empty rooms laughed as he looked around, 'All mine.' He thought then made his way to the balcony to watch the Trojans fall. Then something caught his eye why were some of Odysseus' men wearing Troy's armor, as well as a few Myrmidons. 'No...they betrayed my kingdom...they've become traitors...why would...what the...' Agamemnon was now furious as he saw Priam speaking to that slave girl he had taken from Achilles. "That little wench..." he growled, "Guards..."

"Sir?" one of his men approached.

Agamemnon grabbed the Greek by the shoulder and dragged him to the balcony, "I want them taken prisoner...now."

Rushing towards the garden half of Agamemnon's men ran out the doors and down the steps. The two Myrmidons turned hearing the noise and unsheathed their swords, "My lady you must get out now..." they yelled as they killed six of Agamemnon's men. Agamemnon laughed as he watched their futile attemps to save the women. The other half of his men surrounded Priam and the others. Agamemnon approached Briseis and grabbed her hair pulling her forward, "You my dear cost me this war..."

Achilles, Hector, Odysseus, Patroclus and Eudorus made their way through the throne room down to the gardens, as they heard yelling unsheathing their swords they rushed off and met with Agamemnon's soldiers, slaughtering every single one of them. Achilles watched as Agamemnon had Briseis by the throat and caressed her skin. Briseis glared at the man pure hatred could be seen in her eyes. Too caught up in his little speech and the enticing look in her eyes, Agamemnon failed to notice his men being killed off by the newcomers.

Achilles was furious, as he rushed forward.

"I'll have you as my slave in Micennea where you'll be scrubbing my floors, and at night to have whenever I please..." Before another word was said Briseis plunged the dagger that Achilles had given to her into the evil king's neck, where he started to gasp for breath, pushing him off her Briseis watched as Agamemnon died.

"Briseis..." Achilles whispered, slowly approaching her, this was the first time she had ever taken a life. "Briseis..." Achilles tried again to get her attention.

Hearing her name, recognizing the voice Briseis' eyes softened, looking at the man before her, Briseis inhaled deeply a few tears in her eyes as she took a step then another and tugged at his shirt so he would lean forward she desperately wanted to be held. Achilles smiled as he embraced her tightly in his arms, the war was over they could finally go home.

"It's over..." he whispered.

"I want to go home..." she whispered back.

Achilles cupped her face and tilted her head up as he gazed in her eyes. "We'll leave in the morning..." Briseis smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Hector jogged to his wife hugging his son with one arm, Andromache with the other. Paris ran into the garden with more men. Eudorus and Patroclus helped the two Myrmidons who were to guard their lady they were badly injured but they would live. Odysseus made his way to Priam. "Looks like your city is safe now King of Troy..." he smiled.

"That it does, King of Ithica and for this, we the Trojans are very grateful."

"So are all of us to be freed from under Agamemnon's boot." The other kings stepped forward glaring at the dead man on the ground.

"Don't tell me their going to start speeching and all of that nonsense..." Briseis whined into Achilles neck. As everyone was greeting the other or celebrating their victory.

Achilles chuckled, "You want me to save you from that kind of torture my Lady?" he asked.

"Please..."

Taking her hand Achilles led her out of the garden, Priam was about to object of his niece leaving but they were already within the palace.

A few hours later as the sun was rising Achilles and his men were set to sail, Odysseus was excited as he would be seeing his wife and son soon. Eudorus and the Myrmidons were packing up the last of the tents, "Briseis...are you certain that you must leave..." Paris whined as he walked beside her. Glaring at Achilles as he talked with Hector and Priam.

Briseis sighed, "I am not leaving Achilles..."

Paris snorted "Briseis...how can you be happy with...him...if he ever harms you I'll..."

"Paris for heaven's sake he treats me like a queen...and I am his wife..."

"Still don't like him..." Paris pouted.

"Besides I refuse to raise our child by myself." She grinned.

Paris looked at her his eyes wide. "Your what?"

Briseis quirked an eye, "You heard me." She chuckled as she spotted Achilles talking to Hector.

"Safe journey my brother..." Hector held out his arm.

Achilled smirked and grasped his arm "Thank-you...brother." He answered in turn then turned to Briseis and walked up to her.

Briseis smiled after getting numerous hugs and kisses from Priam, Hector and the others, Achilles led his soon to be wife to his ship, wrapping his arms around her waist as they watched the Myrmidons unfurl the black sails the beach quickly disappeared replaced by the blue ocean, Briseis had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned in his embrace, kissing his lips softly. Without saying a word she grasped his right arm and led him to the cabins below.

Achilles chuckled, "Happy to be going home?" he asked as he took off his shirt, and sat on the bed. Briseis nodded happily as she crawled on the bed and pushing Achilles down a bit roughly lifted her skirt and straddled his chest kissing him deeply, Achilles quirked an eyebrow in surprise when they broke for air, "Briseis are you all right?" he asked leaning on his elbows a bit curious at her sudden behavior.

"I'm celebrating..." she giggled as she ran her nails down his chest, illiciting a small growl from Achilles' throat.

"Celebrating what exactly?" Achilles asked running his hands up her thighs lifting the dress off his love who happily held up her arms removing the dress completely from her body then wrapped her arms around his neck, Briseis then gave him a heated kiss as she began to move and started rubbing herself on him. Achilles smirked as he started kissing down her neck then captured her right breast in his mouth, Briseis moaned out in pleasure as she suddenly felt him harden beneath her. "Briseis..." he whispered, as he gently turned and laid her down on the bed, kissing down her stomach to her navel, her breathing hitched and her hips bucked as two of his fingers suddenly entered her core, Achilles leaned back up plunging his tongue in her mouth battling with her own, settling himself atop her Achilles grasped her legs lifting them over his shoulders, Achilles thrust deeply in his love, Briseis moaned loudly fisting the sheets as he pushed himself faster, deeper and harder. After a few moments which seemed like hours, Achilles could feel her clench him tightly as she climaxed a few more thrusts and he quickly followed, shivering violently as she slowly came down from her high, Briseis sighed happily with a smile as Achilles settled beside her coaxing her to him.

Leaning her head on his chest Briseis laughed softly, as she felt a hand lift her chin, Achilles looked at her with a questioning smirk, Briseis settled herself on Achilles chest, leaned her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them, "I wonder how your mother is going to react when she finds out that she's going to be a grandmother..." she asked innocently.

Achilles frowned for a moment as he caressed her sides, then his eyes went wide. "What...really...are you sure?" he asked as he gently grasped her face.

Briseis giggled at the sight of Achilles as he suddenly became speechless leaning down she kissed his lips softly, "Yes I'm quite sure..." she whispered, as she laid her head at the crook of his neck closed her eyes and caressed his chest.

Achilles stared at the beauty that laid on his chest, "I'm going to be a father..." he whispered, a smile gracing his lips as he held Briseis tightly then closed his eyes. "I'm going to be a father..." he whispered again as his breathing slowed and he joined his love in a deep slumber, thoughts of the child that lay growing within Briseis plagued his dreams, the warrior's life would be very different from now on.

The End...


End file.
